palladiumriftsfansitefandomcom-20200213-history
Jodo:
''Jodo: '' '' '' Entrance Requirements: No Attribute or Alignment restrictions. Skill Cost: 19 Years (11Years as a Secondary Martial Art Form). "Whatever works. That's Jodo!” And that's the best way to describe this pragmatic, "no-holds-barred" martial art form is an Okinawan form of Karate that emphasizes circular flowing technique with more snap motions than most kinds of karate. It's also relatively new, founded in the 1950's, but popular enough to spread throughout the world. Many of its movements are taken from other forms and it is flexible enough to continue the borrowing process. A master will not rush into combat, but will wait until either an attack or an expected attack. The first move will almost always be a combination of an attack and a defense followed by a Jumping or Leaping attack. Bo Staff work is integral to every movement in the form. Each kata can use the Bo Staff for both attacking and defending. Major techniques include Atemi-Waza "vital points," Kansetsu-Waza "joint locking techniques" and Nage-Waza "throwing methods." Defensively Jujutsu specifically has movements to counter daggers, sticks, guns and both close and distant unarmed attacks. ''The eight-point rules of Jodo are as follows: '' ''1. As the heart beats on and off, as heaven and earth rule man, so harmony should be in all things. '' ''2. As the blood moves through the body, as the moon and sun move through the sky, so movement should be continuous. '' ''3. As the body's fluids come in and out of the body, as all things are either hard or soft, blocks and deflections (Parries) should match the attack. '' ''4. Weight and unbalance are the same; lightness and balance are also the same. '' ''5. No direction is correct, so any direction must be subject to instant change. '' ''6. Striking should be made only at those times and places when defense is weakest. '' ''7. The eye must see in every direction. '' ''8. The ear must hear in every direction. '' Costume: Karate outfit but made of heavier material, with optional school patch worn on left side of the chest. Usually the top is white and the pants are black. The Bo Staff is often personalized with a bit of carving and/or with some leather hand grips. They can also be painted, varnished or stained in different colors. Stance - 1: Feet shoulder-width apart, forward foot pointing slightly away from the body, rear foot pointing towards the rear. One arm tight against the waist, the other loosely extended, both hands clenched in fists. Note that the fist is somewhat different, with the thumb wrapped over the top of the clenched fist rather than toward the palm. Stance - 2: Feet are less than shoulder width apart, at right angles, with the knees slightly bent. Arms and hands are usually loosely extended in a variety of positions. ' ' CHARACTER BONUSES: ' Add +15 to CHI Add +3 to P.P. Add +2 to P.E. Add +1 to P.S. Add +3 to Speed. Add +5 to S.D.C. ' ' '''COMBAT SKILLS: ' '''Attacks per Melee: 5 Escape Moves: Roll With Punch/Fall/Impact, Maintain Balance Basic Defensive Moves: Dodge, Parry, Automatic Parry Advanced Defensive Moves: Combination Parry/Attack, Disarm, Multiple Dodge, Break-fall Hand Attacks: Strike (Punch), Knife Hand, Fore-Knuckle Fist, Palm Strike Basic Foot Attacks: Kick Attack, Snap Kick, Backward Sweep, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick) Kick Attack, Tripping/Leg Hooks, Snap Kick, Backward Sweep, Reverse Turning Kick (Combination Dodge/Kick), Drop Kick (Combination Fall/Dodge/Kick) Jumping Foot Attacks: '''Jump Kick '''Special Attacks: Death Blow, Leap Attack, Combination Strike/Parry, Elbow, Body Block/Tackle, Body Flip/Throw, Choke, Knee, Paralysis Attack (Vital Points), Automatic Body Flip/Throw. Hit to the Groin: This can be performed with the hands, knees, feet, clubs, or whatever. Requires a strike roll of 13. If successful, the victim must roll a saving throw versus pain of 13 or better. If the saving throw fails, the victim loses initiative and two attacks. Inflicts 1D4 damage. Agony Strike: '''A particularly cruel and painful attack that incapacitates its victim with pain. Under the influence of the attack, the victim has no attacks per melee, cannot move or even speak; only writhe in agony. Although there is no physical damage (no S.D.C. or hit points are lost), the pain ''is ''very real, and it will take another minute for the victim to regain his full composure. During that minute his number of attacks per melee are reduced by half, speed is reduced by half, and he suffers a penalty of — 1 to strike, parry and dodge. '''Pain Strike: By manipulating the nerve centers the psionic can induce terrible pain, shooting throughout the body. Victims are -6 to strike, parry, and dodge, and take one point of damage off their Hit Points (not S.D.C.) per each minute affected. Paralysis: Immobilizes the motor part of the brain, causing legs and arms to stop functioning. Victims are completely incapacitated for the duration. Note: A paralyzed character can still use psionics but only if he has line of sight on his intended target. Spell casters need to speak, so they cannot cast spells while paralyzed. Pins & Needles Strike: Effect: This unique attack causes its victim to experience the stinging "pins and needles" sensation as if the blood flow in that particular limb of the casters choice has been temporarily cut off and then restored. If used on a leg the victim will run at 1/2 speed, -4 to dodge, and have a -5% skill penalty from the distraction. Any skill requiring the use of a leg will be at -25%. If used on an arm, that particular arm will be -4 to strike and parry, and any skills requiring manual dexterity will be at -25%, other skills will only have a -5% penalty. If used on the head, the victim's face will become flush and is very distracting giving them a -1 on initiative, strike, parry, and dodge bonuses as well as a -5% skill penalty unless trying to speak in which the character has a -40% language penalty! They will also have a temporary -2 to their M.A. and P.B. as no one can take their appearance and voice seriously. Using this attack on the torso will give the victim a -2 initiative, -1 strike, parry, and dodge, and a -5% skill penalty. Also when used upon the torso, sex will be no pleasure less no matter how hard the victim tries, even if affected by the orgasm spell. On the plus side, however, any limb affected by this spell is impervious to all other pain, which can be a boon to wounded people with no anesthetics handy. Release Strike: The attacker manipulates the victim's pressure points in such a way that the victim either vomits or defecates or urinates. This attack requires a natural Strike roll of 14 or better. The attacker chooses the effect. If the attack is successful, the victim loses initiative, and 1D6 melee actions. Stun Strike: This attack disorients and confuses its victims. Victims forfeit one attack per melee, speed is cut by half, and the character is -4 to strike, parry, dodge, disarm, and all combat moves. Jodo Strike: A powerful thrust with the point of the staff, or blunt end of a spear, to the side of the temple. The blow is so painful and jarring that it inflicts an extra 1D6 damage and, for a moment, everything goes black: the victim of the Jodo strike loses initiative, loses one melee action and there is a 01-50% chance that he will drop whatever weapon he was holding (only drops one weapon if using paired weapons — victim's choice of which). The martial arts master must focus and deliberately aim at and strike the temple (the player should announce his intentions before he rolls to strike). A roll of 18 or higher (including bonuses) is necessary to have full effect. Any roll that hits his opponent, but is under an 18 hits, but misses its mark and only inflicts normal damage Kawasu 1 & 2: Can use a melee weapon which are skilled in to deflect any thrown missile at a rate of 1 per 3 PP within 1 combat melee and the character; Can use a melee weapon which are skilled in to deflect any arrows or bolts at a rate of 1 per 4 PP within 1 combat melee Holds/Locks: Arm Hold, Automatic Arm Hold, Leg Hold, Automatic Leg Hold, Wrist Lock, Automatic Wrist Lock, Body Hold, Automatic Body Hold, Neck Hold, Automatic Neck Hold. Weapon Katas: W.P. Bo Staff w/Weapon Mastery/Swordsmanship +3 levels, W.P. Improvised. Modifiers to Attacks: Critical Flip/Throw, Pull Punch, Knock-Out/Stun, Critical Strike, Critical Strike from the rear, Knockout/Stun from the rear, Death blow, Deathblow from the rear ' ' SKILLS INCLUDED IN TRAINING: ''' '''Martial Art Powers: Receive the Special Kata: Bassai "Fortress Penetration" automatically. Select a total of 10 Powers from among Atemi Abilities (including Advanced), Martial Art Techniques, Chi Mastery Techniques (including Advanced), Body hardening (including Demon Hunter), and Specialty Katas (including Chi katas). If desired, any number of Powers can be traded one-for-one for any Basic Skill Programs (excluding physical). Languages: 'Japanese (Okinawan Dialect) '''Cultural Skills: '''Gardening, floral arranging (Ikebana), Bonsai (tending miniature trees), Calligraphy, Haiku (special poetry), Music (Instrumental (3 of Choice), and Singing), Cooking, Sewing, Dancing, Go. '''Philosophical Training: '''Zen If this is your Primary Martial Art Form then the following other forms can be learned in a shorter time. Jujutsu (4 Years), Sankukai (4 Years), Taido (6 Years) or Tae Kwan Do (3 Years) , Moo Gi Gong (4 Years) or Shao-Lin (6 Years). '''LEVEL ADVANCEMENT BONUSES ' '''1st: + 5 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, , +2 to Parry, +2 to Dodge, +2 to Strike, Critical Strike on Natural 20, Critical Strike from Behind. 2nd: +1 to Strike, +1 to Disarm, +1 to Maintain Balance, Add 3 Levels onto W.P. Bo Staff. 3rd: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Parry, +1 to Dodge, +1 to Body Flip/Throw (Does 2D6 Damage, instead of the normal 1D6), + 2 to Maintain Balance. 4th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Damage, Select Two (2) Additional Martial Art Powers, Critical Strike on Natural 18, 19 or 20 5th: +1 to Maintain Balance, + 2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, Knock-Out/Stun on natural 19, Critical Strike on Natural 17 or better. 6th: + 2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Disarm, and Death Blow on a natural 19, Knockout/Stun on natural 18, Select Two (2) Additional Martial Art Powers. 7th: +1 Attack per Melee, +1 to Body Flip/Throw. +1 to Disarm, +1 to Parry, +1 to Dodge. 8th: +1 Attack per Melee, +2 to Maintain Balance, Death Blow on Natural 18. 9th: +2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Damage, Select Two (2) Additional Martial Art Powers 10th: +1 to Parry, +1 to Dodge, +1 to Disarm, +1 to Strike, +1 to Damage 11th: +2 Attacks per Melee, +1 to Parry, +1 to Dodge, Select Two (2) Additional Martial Art Powers. 12th: + 2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +1 to Maintain Balance, +1 to Parry, +1 to Dodge, +1 to Strike. 13th: + 2 to Roll with Punch/Fall/Impact, +2 to Maintain Balance, Select Two (2) Additional Martial Art Powers. 14th: Double Existing Chi, +1 Attack per Melee, Knockout/Stun on natural 17. 15th: Add One (1) Zenjorike Power, Select Two (2) Additional Martial Art Powers. '' '' ''Why Study Jodo? '' Jodo is a fairly "soft" form of karate that emphasizes the idea of movement over simply inflicting damage. And; because it's designed to get the job done! There's no such thing as an "unfair" move in Jodo, anything that works against the enemy is acceptable. It serves well as a defensive form than on offense. This form gives a good mix of Martial Art Skills and combat moves. It's also great for adopting moves from other martial arts. It is also one of the rare arts that teach Atemi. ' ' ' ' Category:Martial Arts Forms Category:Martial Arts Power Skills Category:Rifts Category:Palladium Category:Content